Sin Límites: un crepúsculo sangriento
by SrtaUnicornioZ
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si te quedas atrapada en una dimensión completamente alterna a la tuya, contando que los personajes de muchos libros viven en ella? ¿Cómo reaccionarías; gritarías de la emoción, llorarías de la felicidad, darías vuelta emocionada por esa gran aventura...? Pues tenemos a la persona menos indicada para entrar en este mundo, se aceptan voluntarios. Sin Límites #1
1. Sinopsis

_**Aquí les dejo el sinopsis *actualizada* :O**_

 _ **Se acerca el estreno :3 :3**_

* * *

Sinopsis

* * *

 _¿Te imaginas en un mundo dónde todos los personajes literarios existieran? sería una aventura infinita y magnifica para una lectora; vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas, hadas, ¡narnia! vomitar arcoiris sería poco. Pero ¿qué sucede ''si por casualidad entras al mundo dónde todos los personajes literarios existen'' pero no eres lector?¿de dónde sacas las estrategias y conocimientos para seguir adelante sin morir en el primer intento?._

Dean Heatley Smirnov Whitdown es una empresaria estadounidense con universidad acabada desde sus doce años, ahora solo con diecinueve años de edad es conocida como '' _Spectre red''_ por acabar con sus blancos sin dejar huella de que ella alguna vez estuvo allí. ¿Quién se imaginaria que alguien como ella podría acabar entrando en ese mundo en el que ella jamás querría estar?.


	2. Uno: '¿Dónde estoy'

**Advertencia: esta historia también será publicada en la página de _Wattpad_ a través de la cuenta '' _SrtaUnicornio''_ por lo que no se aceptan comentarios sobre plagio y esas cosas. Lamento el retraso, tuve cosas que haces por lo que lo subí hoy. **ง ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ว

 **Lamento que sea corto ¬¬**

 **A2: Muchos de los personajes le pertenecen a diferentes autores -no me voy a poner a nombrarlos a todos :'v- excepto Dean Whitdown, Lauter Whitdown y Peter Benruss.**

* * *

 _Capítulo uno: ''¿Dónde estoy?''_

 _Viviremos por el mañana,_  
 _viviremos por tan largo tiempo,_  
 _estamos esperando a alguien,_  
 _alguien que nos traiga la salvación._

 _Inspirado en la canción de Sebastian Ingrosso ''Reload''_

* * *

Era un viernes frío, húmedo...triste. El cielo estaba de un gris apagado al igual que los rostros de los individuos que pasaban por la acera con un paraguas en la mano advirtiendo que la lluvia se acercaba, una pequeña pero tranquila brisa comenzaba a levantarse levantando las hojas caídas de los árboles por el otoño y aun con este día pésimo, me sentía alegre, feliz de tener que partir a una nueva misión en dónde Lauter -mi hermano mayor- no interferiría intentando sobreprotegerme.

Según me indicaba mi superiora - _la madame Rose Patterson_ \- tenía que ir por Mar Caribe hasta Puerto Rico dónde uno de nuestros socios, Jack Marriok, viajo sin nuestra autorización fuera del país y debía acorralarlo para pedir explicaciones...si sus explicaciones no me bastaban, lo asesinaba.

Estaba por retirarme de la sala privada de la empresa -una enorme sala con una ventana que cubría toda una pared desde el séptimo piso, un mesa larga, algunas decoraciones como un cuadro del fin del mundo y varias plantas de plástico...aterrador-, cuando sentí la mano de Rose detenerme en mi hombro. Volví la cabeza confundida, me confundí más al ver sus ojos llenos de miedo.

―Dean, solo por Mar Caribe...nada de atajos―.

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que abandonara el edificio pensando '' _ya tu quisieras''._ Abrí mi celular marcando el número de mi personaje favorita en el mundo, contándole mi nueva misión, esperando ansiosa su respuesta...ella sabía como razonar con una loca.

Antes de partir, Lauter me abrazó por unos diez minutos diciendo que si hacía algo tonto lanzaría mis mangas al mar no sin antes bañarlos en gasolina y prenderlos fuego..fue la primera amenaza que le creí, por lo que los guarde en una maleta y los llevé. Tardaría un poco llegar hasta Puerto Rico así que tenía tiempo para mi misma, y lo utilizaría durmiendo, comiendo y leyendo.

Fue un viaje tranquilo, hasta que vislumbre varias nubes oscuras...

Sabía que una tormenta se acercaba, pero estaba segura de que me libraría de ella sin una gota de agua en mi cabello, ¡una vez tuve que enfrentarme a una manada de tiburones hambrientos y... _pip pip pip..._

Mire con el cejo fruncido el rastreador junto al GPS en el cuál aparecían una gran variedad de círculos y puntos rojos, estaba por verificar las instrucciones para saber que demonios significaba eso pero un fuerte trueno junto a un rayo en la parte delantera del barco fueron suficientes. ¡Maldita sea!, el barco ya tenía una perdida y yo aquí saltando como si bajo mis pies hubiese carbón en llamas, ¡no sabía que hacer, no estaba entrenada para esto, ¿saltaba o no saltaba?¿moría ahogada o saltaba y moría ahogada? ¡respuestas yo las invoco!.

¡Debería haberle hecho caso a Rose, puta vida!, ahora moriría sintiéndome culpable por desobedecerle a ella y a Lauter!. Jamás había tenido pensamientos negativos de lo que seguiría, y este no sería el momento, era morir o haberlo intentando. Tome el timón queriendo girar pero quedando a la vez estática al ver un enorme huracán a solo unos metros de distancia con...¿ _luces dentro?_ eran colores, luces y parecían moverse dentro del huracán como en una fiesta. _¿Qué demonios?_ negué con la cabeza intentando dispersar mis pensamientos _¿Ahora como salgo de aquí?._

Intente girar una vez más el timón sin cambio alguno, estaba siendo arrastrada por la fuerza no solo del viento también del agua...ya no había marcha atrás, literalmente, solo debía esperar a que pasara y que alguien viniese a buscar mis restos... _¿por qué estaba tan negativa, tan bipolar...tan **no** yo? _mire el inicio del huracán -en las nubes- pequeños rayos pasar de un lado a otro, concentre mi vista aunque se me hacía difícil por el movimiento y las gotas cayendo sobre mi.

Por supuesto, se podía ver una rara fuerza magnética pasar en esos rayos, esta tormenta era todo...menos común. Tome mi celular y lo guarde en una bolsa anti-agua, comencé a hacer eso con cosas que necesitaría, tome una soga atando mi cintura y la otra punta a una ancla, tenía que averiguar que demonios era eso...por que de huracán solo tenía la forma.

Conté hasta tres, luego hasta cinco sin atreverme y salté lanzando un grito al ser arrastrada por una fuerza dentro del enorme tornado marino...por supuesto, fue la peor idea que tuve ya que dentro no corría aire y sentía mis pulmones arder, pero esos segundos fueron los más mágicos de mi vida...por mi lado y todo el huracán volaban diminutas _hadas,_ ¡hadas! no podía creerlo, estire mi mano para tocar una de ella de un llamativo color verde cuando mi cintura pareció soltar un gran peso impulsándome hacía atrás; abrí los ojos como platos al notar que la soga se había cortado y supe, en ese mismo segundo, que era mi fin.

Antes de que mi vista terminara de nublarse, escuche mi nombre...

Un zumbido hizo que volviera en si, sentía el cuerpo y los parpados pesados, mi respiración era entrecortada y creo que tenía dos costillas rotas. ¿ _Qué había sucedido?_ eso era lo menos que me importaba ahora, _¿dónde estaba_?, a mi alrededor solo había arboles y más arboles, ¿ _un bosque?_ gemí de dolor intentando sentarme en el húmedo lugar dónde me encontraba.

Posiblemente estuviese ya estuviese en Puerto Rico, me levante aguantándome las ganas de gritar y me balancee sobre mis pies apretando la mandíbula;'' _La mente controla el dolor_ '' , me lo repetí varias veces caminando coja hacía la primera dirección que se me puso en frente, tenía buenos instintos por lo que no me importaba por donde fuera.

Encontré varias cosas en mi camino; mi celular, mi billetera, mi computadora -aunque esta estaba destrozada tome el disco duro y la memoria-, y otras cosas, me sorprendió ver que todo estaba dentro de una bolsa anti-agua. Tal vez choque, pero era un misterio que despertara aquí.

Llegue hasta un estacionamiento dónde había muchos adolescentes riendo, rodé los ojos acercándome al que tenía más cerca...antes de tocar su hombro, lo estudie como hacía con todo el que se pusiera en frente. Era moreno de cabello marrón hasta debajo de los hombros, ojos del mismo tinte que el cabello, ropa casual -una sudadera y unas bermudas- y una sonrisa que iluminaria más de lo que ilumina el sol.

Toque levemente su hombro, este volteo la cabeza confundido.

―Lamento interrumpirte, ¿dónde me encuentro?―pregunte seca.

Este sonrió aun confundido.

―En la push, ¿porque, te has perdido?―se giro completamente ignorando totalmente a sus amigos los cuales hacían caras raras y graciosas entre ellos.

―¿Washington?―inquirí sorprendida pero sin demostrarlo. ¿ _Washington? eso quedaba lejos de dónde realmente debía estar. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?, maldita sea, odio no saber lo que pasa a mi alrededor, es jodidamente frustrante._ ― Mierda...mierda, mierda, mierda...

―¿Necesitas ayuda?―por un pequeñín segundo me olvide del chico a mi lado, ¿ _necesitaba su ayuda_? no, podía conmigo misma, nunca necesitaría la ayuda de nadie.

―No―negué sacando mi celular, dude un poco― Gra..cias...

Sonrió todavía más.

―¡No hay de qué!, soy Jacob y ¿tú eres?―pregunto tiernamente, parecía un niño pequeño. Irradiaba felicidad, inocencia y amistad, tíos como estos se estaban extinguiendo en este mundo.

―Es un secreto―sonreí de lado. Me di la vuelta, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo - _era mi firma, debía hacerla fuese con quién fuese_ ― y camine hasta la calle principal, tenía suerte de haber estado aquí antes y poder guiarme, _otro punto para la pelirroja_ ―.

Podía llegar hasta Port Angeles y entrar en algún ciber, necesitaba una computadora. Pero también tenía hambre, demasiada hambre para ser precisa, ¿cuando tiempo habré estado inconsciente? Saque mi celular, y pensé unos segundos en si llamar a Lauter o hacer esto por mi misma...la segunda opción, por supuesto, le demostraría como siempre que puedo con mi genio y puedo sobrevivir sin sus ayuditas.

Me rasque la nuca bostezando, sabía que tardaría pero no pararía un taxi ni en pedo, debía ahorrar lo que me quedaba...lo cuál no era mucho, a menos que el taxista aceptara tarjeta de crédito. A esta paso, la noche llegaría en cualquier momento, tal recuerdo el clima por aquí es muy raro, y casi siempre esta nublado, además, debía tener en cuenta que mi bello colgante no dudaría para siempre, solo su energía.

Mi colgante - _un regalo a mis quince años de parte de mi difunta madre_ \- era algo muy usado para los de mi especie, ¿había aclarado que no era humana?, no era que fuese un extraterrestre de otro planeta, solo era...diferente a los humanos. Más rápida, más inteligente, más valiente, además de eso, con dos o más dones...según las historia que nos contó Rose, la primera de nuestra especie tuvo más de veinte dones...puta vida, que ocotuda la perra.

Intentaba superarla, pero no era tan fácil. Cuando levante la vista, ya era de noche, _¿qué carajos?_ maldita mente la mía, me distraigo unos segundos y terminan siendo horas, aun tenía mi chaqueta de cuero aunque no calentara ni mierda tenía buena temperatura corcopal, no es que fuese caliente todo el tiempo, pero se balanceaba según el clima, por lo que no estaba titiriteando de frío.

Quedaba poco y eso me alegraba un poco, aunque había planeado quedarme aquí unos días, Forks no quedaba muy lejos y quería reencarnar viejos recuerdos. Un poco de frío hacía, y eso me alerto totalmente, mire a mi alrededor sintiendo como mi cuerpo inconscientemente se aceleraba, tenía suerte de que no pasara ningún auto ya que me encontraba en medio de la calle mirando en la dirección en la que llegue hasta donde estaba.

 _¡PIIIIP!_

Gire a tiempo solo para abrir los ojos de lo sorprendida, las luces de un auto me iluminaron dejándome ciega por unos segundos, escuche el chirrido de las ruedas intentando no atropellarme pero aun así logro rozarme haciendo que suelte el grito de dolor que me había contenido. _Excelente, dos costillas rotas y una herida en la pierna ¿cuando se supone que me cae el jodido piano?._ Caí de rodillas al piso, intentando juntar otra vez energías pero ya con sentir dolor y cansancio era suficiente advertencia de que necesitaba un buen descanso.

Mire el auto en el carril contrario con humo alrededor, debía irme de aquí, no quería que nadie se ofreciese a llevarme al hospital por lo que me levante gruñendo con una mueca comenzando a dar saltitos con mi pie bueno -el izquierdo-. _Pie de mierda, n_ _o me fallaste antes, no me falles ahora._

―¿Necesitas ayuda?― _Vamos, estoy escapando, ¿enserio crees que necesito ayuda?_ seguí en mi camino sin darle importancia, lo ignoraría, se iría, fin―.

Intente calmar un poco mi respiración, en cualquier momento caería, solo necesitaba resguardarme hasta...Port...Angeles...Sentí un fuerte estallido y un terrible dolor en todo mi costado izquierdo, maldita sea, había perdido el equilibrio. Gemí de dolor, un brazo se enrollo en mi cintura haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos, pero con el otro brazo tomando la camisa de quien sea, me alzo como bebé, estuve a segundos de quejarme pero al parecer, Morfeo me golpeo.

 _Dean, recuerdo cuando odiaba mi nombre por una inexplicable razón y ahora, lo adoro por una sola razón... Ese pensamiento recorrió mi mente y mis ojos recorrieron el bello lugar donde me encontraba. Recordaba un poco el paisaje; era mi época favorito del año, otoño, las hojas se_ _desequilibraban cayendo lentamente dando un toque mágico, frente a mi se abría un hermoso lago de agua cristalina donde paseaban demasiadas variedades de peces y junto a mi, mi madre. Ella, era como un reflejo de mi, sin contar las lineas de expresión y sus ojeras...aun así, era hermosa, su cabello era como papel bañado en sangre -no era la mejor manera de decirlo, pero así lo veía yo...así me veía yo- sus ojos, dos enormes esmeraldas llenas de sentimientos, emociones y vida..._

 _Su nombre, era Delian...el mio, era Dean. Por eso, de alguna forma, amaba mi nombre...era como un recuerdo privado de nosotras. Mire a la mujer que me dio la vida sintiendo como mis ojos se cegaban por las lagrimas, estire mis brazos enrollando su pequeño cuerpo y ella, me devolvió el abrazo pasando su mano por mi espalda._

 _Levante mi mirada, haciendo un choque de turquesa y esmeralda._

 _―Te amo, ma―sollocé con una sonrisa temblorosa._

 _―Yo te amo muchisisisisisimo más, mi linda pelirroja―oprimió mi nariz levemente sonriendo con una sonrisa tierna, me reí sintiendo las lagrimas caer en cascada por mis mejillas por el apodo.―Cuida de Lauter, no creo que sea capaz de cuidarse solo en este mundo._

 _Fruncí el cejo._

 _―¿Cómo que en este mundo? no entiendo..._ _―me estaba comiendo la cabeza pensando a que se refería. Sus ojos se se volvieron opacos denotando preocupación y su aura perdió brillo, parecía estar por decir la peor noticia de la historia._

 _―Dean_ _―me tomo por los hombros y pude ver de soslayo desde su hombro, como el bello paisaje se desintegraba bajo mis narices, volví la vista a mi madre confundida, me tomo de las mejillas con los ojos cristalizados_ _― Cuídate, estas en grave peligro._

 _―¿Me dices que estoy en peligro? ¿no-o puedes decirme la fecha y horario? o-oye, ¡mamá!_ _―grite parándome al ver que de un segundo a otro, se había alejado metros de mi, ¿cómo coño? ni idea._ _―¡En el próximo encuentro dime aunque sea la respuesta del bingo!._

 _Y la oscuridad me envolvió..._


	3. Dos: 'Un día muy extraño'

**Advertencia: esta historia también será publicada en la página de _Wattpad_ a través de la cuenta '' _SrtaUnicornio''_ por lo que no se aceptan comentarios sobre plagio y esas cosas. **ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

 **A2: Muchos de los personajes le pertenecen a diferentes autores -no me voy a poner a nombrarlos a todos :'v-** **excepto Dean Whitdown, Lauter Whitdown y Peter Benruss.**

* * *

 _Capítulo dos: ''Un día muy extraño_ _''_

 _Cuando ella era apenas una niña,_  
 _Se espera que el mundo,_  
 _Pero se alejó de su alcance,_  
 _Y balas de captura en los dientes._  
 _La vida sigue,_  
 _Se pone tan pesada,_  
 _La rueda se rompe la mariposa._  
 _Cada lágrima, una cascada._  
 _En la noche, la noche de tormenta,_  
 _Ella cerró los ojos._  
 _En la noche,_  
 _La noche de tormenta,_  
 _Que voló lejos._

 _Inspirada en la canción de Codplay ''Paradise''_

* * *

Desperté gruñendo; _otra vez había tenido un encuentro con mi madre y ella me decía cosas que ya sabia, solo le faltaba decirme que era mujer._ Al parecer el sueño que pareció durar segundos había durado suficiente para que la herida sellara, sonreí, si era así entonces mi colgante estaría con la energía suficiente. Sobre todas las cosas estaba soleado, por lo que algo me decía que no sería un mal día, excepto por que esta no era mi habitación, ni la de un hotel, ni alguna que conociese.

―Tks―masculle recordando que ayer había sido ''salvada'' como damisela en apuros. Era extraño que no me hubiese llevado al hospital, me rasque la nariz -típico en situaciones en las que no se que hacer- y me levante notando que no llevaba mis botas, lo que significaba que no llevaba mis armas.

No era de vida o muerte, aun tenía un as debajo de la manga. Pero, ¿ _que habría pensado al encontrar esas cosas?_ de seguro imagino una escena en la que no habría estado tan cansada y adolorida, su muerte. Me reí sin enseñar los dientes, recorriendo la habitación. Podía saltar por la ventana, la caída no dolería pero me tomaría tiempo recorrer el bosque - _ya que la ventana daba a frente a una infinidad de arboles_ \- aunque quedaba la opción de rodear la casa, por lo grande, espaciosa, elegante y sofisticada casa, apostaba todo a que tenían más de un auto, podía tomar uno, sin olvidarme de estropear los demás e irme en fuga.

No era un mal plan, amaba tener buenos planes.

Me gire viendo la habitación por completa, era muy linda, tenia una decoración muy hermosa...no era de leer -ya que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente- pero si leyera, estoy segura de que así tendría un estante. Volví la vista a la ventana, al tiempo d que daba un salto atravesando la ventana y cayendo, no como en otras veces, esta caída me había dolido, mayormente en las costillas dónde un calambre llego hasta mi cuello.

Me contuve las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y me pare caminando - _si lo que estaba haciendo se le llamaba caminar_ \- dando la vuelta a la casa. La casa que tenía en Forks junto a esta parecía una chosa de tercera, tendría que esperar unos muchos años para que la familia muriese y la comprara, aquí podría guardar mi colección de armas. En el estado en que estaba no podía caminar libremente por el bosque como caperucita llevando comida a su abuelita, debía conseguir un auto o una motocicleta.

Entre en lo que parecía el garaje, usando fuerza para abrir el portón. Esto, no era robar, era sacar sin pedir permiso, muchas veces lo había hecho con Lauter, Rose y muchos desconocidos, después recibían el dinero correspondiente al precio actual de lo que había rob...sacado sin pedir permiso. En otras palabras, les devolvía lo que saque en dinero.

El que me gusto fue un volvo plateado, lo feo fue que tuve que romper el vidrio para abrir la puerta, desencaje la cajita bajo el manubrio buscando los cables para encender el cacharro. Suspire cuando el motor rugió, apreté el acelerador mordiéndome el labio inferior al sentir un tirón en mi cadera aun por la caída, el dolor parecía estar esparciéndose por mi cuerpo.

―¡Oye!―.

Alguien salto en el vidrio delantero haciendo que chillara, moví el volante de un lado otro intentando lanzar al desconocido del capo. Debía admitir que era muy audaz por tratar de que no me lleve su auto y saltar en el capo, me miro furioso y golpeo bajo donde se encontraba formando un enorme huraco y que una onda de energía volcara el auto.

Sentí como el auto junto a mi cuerpo se estrello contra el piso.

―Hijo de puta―insulte apretando la mandíbula, intentando salir de ese espacio reducido. Ahora que se cagara, no le daría ni un centavo, el hizo mierda su propio auto.―, espera ha que salga de aquí y te parta esa cara de nene bueno.

Desasí la puerta con mi mano aunque solo deje mi mano marcada. _Don número uno; mis manos contenían energía negativa que se activaba cuando lo deseaba, podían deshacer lo que quisiese. Una vez pude quemar los huesos de alguien, y por fuera seguía luciendo igual excepto por la marca de mi mano en su cuello, era algo en lo que debía tener más cuidado._

―Tal vez tarde un poco, pero te me quedas quietecito para recibir tu merecido, ¿vale?―intente de nuevo con la puerta pero al parecer, mi cuerpo no estaba en sus condiciones. Por lo que tuve que patear el vidrio delantero provocando que los vidrios rotos vuelen por toda la calle, salí arrastrándome apostando que tenía cara de asesina serial y una sonrisa de psicópata. ―Solo espero que tu seguro médico sea bueno.

Mi hermosa campera había quedado hecha un asco, además de rasgada estaba toda sucia. Me levante sacudiendo la mugre de mis jeans con las palmas de mi mano buscando al tipo con la mirada, ¿dónde estaba? oh no, nononononono, ¡el muy hijo de puta se había escapado!.

―Estoy aquí.

Me gire cabreada mirando a un cobrizo de ojos negros mirarme fijamente, vestía con camisa, un chaleco azul marino, unos pantalones negros, y una extraña pulsera... _estoy segura de haber visto ese símbolo antes._ Camine hacía él señalándolo, después su auto y de vuelta a él, moví mi mano cerca de mi cien dando vueltitas diciéndole en silencio que estaba loco de remate.

―¿No dijiste '' _espera que salga de aquí y te parta esa cara de niño bueno_ ''?―lo último lo dijo algo burlón, me reí haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara.

―Me equivoque, tienes cara de virgen que morirá con tres gatos―bufe, le solté un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se doblara sorprendido.― Además debilucho, lo que me impresiona es que seas lo suficiente idiota como para romper tu propio auto. ¿Vez este bello rostro?―me señale a mi misma.

Asintió confundido, mirándome como si le fuese a contar el secreto de la vida.

―No puedes recordarlo, y tampoco eso―señale el auto, le hablaba como a un niño pequeño― Por lo que debo borrar tu memoria.

Por un momento pareció querer escapar, pero tome su brazo con fuerza, por una momento casi se me escapa pero lo retuve con un clásico de congelamiento. Pase mi mano por sus ojos sin cerrarlos y dije unas palabras en japones, ¡si, japones! era un truco que nos enseño un antiguo maestro de elementos japones, y lo usaba muy seguido cuando hacía mis típicas estupideces. El cuerpo del chico calló inconsciente y fue mi oportunidad para escapar, di vuelta el auto reparando con el programa en mi celular que Lauter había inventado - _Lauter era muy inteligente con las computadora y la tecnología, gracias a él habíamos avanzado mucho en la empresa. -_ haciendo que las fallas del auto se repararan automáticamente.

Me sentía como el Agente J, de hombres de negro, borrando memorias y con tecnología muy avanzada, era divertido ser yo. Subí al asiento del piloto y volví a mi camino, el cobrizo cuando despertara no recordaría que tuvo un encuentro conmigo, solo sabrá que le robaron el auto. Prendí el radio conectando mi celular buscando un cambio de color para el auto y clickee en '' _negro_ '', el auto cambio a un brillante negro como si alguien hubiese lanzado pintura desde el cielo.

―Ahora...a llamar a Lauter―.

Tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien, aun no entendía a que se había referido mi madre pero si estaba en lo correcto, Laut estaba en grandes problemas. El número de mi hermano estaba en contactos por lo que no me tomo tiempo localizarlo, marque para llamar y el tono sonó.

―¿Aló?.

Suspire escuchando su voz, ¿desde cuando decía Aló? tenía la costumbre de primero querer saber con quién hablaba como '' _Hola,_ _¿con quién hablo?_ '' por lo que estaba sorprendida.

―Lauter, no sabes la locura que he vivido. No tan loco como lo de siempre, pero algo. ¿Recuerdas el mandado para Puerto Rico? bueno, una tormenta me agarro en el camino y desperté en ! fue extraño, pero más extraño fue que me lastime, ¡Hombre, me lastime, YO! hasta ahora me duele la columna, y termine en una casa en medio del bosque de Forks, pude reconocer el lugar fácilmente. Ah, por cierto, ¿estás bien? Mamá me volvió a hablar y dijo que te tuviese en la mira...―termine de narrar riendo.

Hubo un largo silencio tras la linea, Laut se aclaro la garganta.

―Disculpe, ¿quién habla?―quiso saber.

―Em, ¿yo? suenas diferente, ¿estás bien?. ¿Estas interrogando a alguien?―levante una ceja.―No tengo tiempo de juegos, he robado un auto y borre la memoria de alguien, creo que eso ya se considera irse de los límites. Así que porfis no le cuentes a Rose.

―¿Eres una asociada de EOW? Me dictas tu apellido, no reconozco tu voz―se escucho como tecleaba la computadora, por dios, que manera de ser pelotudo.

―Whitdown, Dean Whitdown―murmure entre dientes. ―Laut, enserio me estas asustando.

Otra vez un largo silencio.

―Muy graciosa, ¿por que no vas a molestar a alguien más? y no vuelvas a usar tus dones frente a los humanos o serás despedida―exclamo enojado cortando la llamada.

Mi mandíbula casi toca el piso. ¿Qué se creía el muy imbécil?, soy más jefa suya que él mio, así que mejor que cierre ese culo de mierda o se lo voy a partir a patadas cuando lo tenga en frente. Por fin salí del bosque, el clima no estaba tan feo había sol y unas pocas nubes blancas por lo que supuse que hoy no llovería.

Encontré una estación de servició y me baje para poner gasolina.

Deje el auto cargando y entre en el pequeño kiosco que había allí comprando un par de cigarrillos y un encendedor. El hombre que atendía era canoso con un sueter verde enorme que comentaba lo lindo que estaba el clima a un policía muy simpático, salí soltando una buena cantidad de humo y me fije en una linda moto estacionada junto al auto del cobrizo.

Me acerque no sin antes pagarle al chico más cercano que trabajaba ahí, cerre la pequeña puerta de gasolina y me subí, pero una mano me detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta. Levante la mirada encontrándome con dos orbes negros mirándome con un interés raro.

―¿Me prestas fuego?―pregunto sacando un cigarrillo de dios sabe donde, asentí levantando una ceja―.

―Claro―saque el encendedor pero este me detuvo poniendo su cara a unos centímetros de mi, ¿ _en que momento se coloco el cigarrillo en la boca?_ unió la punta de este a la mía, el cuál también se encontraba en mi boca, tuve que agradecer por no sonrojarme y me aleje un poco cuando el del chico extraño se encendió, caló un poco y lanzo el humo en mi rostro.―¡Oye!, tú eh...

Tosí mientras este sonreía.

―Llámame Patch, ¿y tú princesa, como te llamas?―quiso saber volviendo a acercarse. _¿Este tío no conoce lo que es la privacidad o ''mi propio espacio''?_ me relamí los labios.

―María.―mentí.

―No tienes cara de María―observo sin dejar de sonreír, movió un poco más al lado la gorra que llevaba dejando escapar uno que otro mechón negro como el carbón.

Rodé los ojos

―Tienes razón, no tengo cara.―sonreí sarcásticamente y volví a mi cara seria― Pero mi nombre es confidencial.

―¿Confidencial? que nombre más raro―bromeo agachándose a mi estatura― pero pareces ya ser una chica algo rara, aunque no es malo.

―Lo se. Bueno, debo irme, espero no volver a verte―termine de cerrar la puerta sorprendiéndolo, baje un poco la ventanilla y hablé― Aunque sabes, tu nombre es aun más raro.

―Es injusto, tu sabes mi nombre―se apoyo en la ventana.― ¿No tienes algún apodo?.

Mire hacía adelante y volví la mirada al chico.

―Quetim porta―me reí al ver su cara―Tal vez te deje llamarme Dex.

―¿Soy el único que te llamara así?―pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, asentí― Me siento especial.

―Vale, _chico especial_ ―este soltó una carcajada― nos vemos.

―Más pronto de lo que crees―me guiño un ojo mientras ponía el auto en marcha atrás, sonreí de lado devolviéndole el guiño, mire por el retrovisor y pude terminar de dar la vuelta para salir del lugar. Prendí el GPS buscando la dirección dónde se encontraba Lauter, me sorprendió verlo en New York - _dónde se encontraba el Edificio de Eyes of Word_ -, ya que la última vez que lo vi, fue en México. Me preguntaba, ¿cuánto tiempo habré estado inconsciente? busque el calendario soltando un bostezo y casi me ahogo al ver la fecha.

Me reí, debía tener el calendario mal.

―¿2005?―me comencé a reír aun más fuerte hasta que me detuve, ¿y si realmente era 2005? el celular no podía cambiar horario ni fecha, el móvil tenía un chip de reconocimiento y sabía que día era. ¿Pero, y si caída había provocado algún daño? cabía la posibilidad. Me detuve en la siguiente luz roja y mire a la chica junto a mi en un horrible auto rojo desgastado.―¡Hey, castaña!.

La chica se giro confundida mirándome con sus enormes ojos chocolates, se señalo y asentí efusivamente.

―Me podrías decir el año―sonreí amablemente. Tenía la mala costumbre de tratar a las mujeres de ojos marrones bien, todo por culpa de Eleisa, mi mejor amiga.

―¿E-el año?―tartamudeo, parecía nerviosa― 2005, ¿p-por qué?.

Me quede en silencio y sonreí.

―¡Oh no, por nada! quería estar segura―me reí mientras mi conciencia me pateaba gritando '' _¿2005? ¿¡QUÉ CONCHA!?_ ''. La luz cambio a verde y moví la mano con una sonrisilla― ¡Gracias!.

Arranque cambiando la sonrisa a una mueca mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos ¡2005! ¿¡QUÉ CONCHA!? acaso, ese huracán, ¿habrá ocasionado un viaje en el tiempo? ¿2005? eso era muchos años atrás, ¿por que justamente hoy y aquí?. Pero si era un viaje en el tiempo, ¿habría otra Dean Whitdown?.


	4. Tres: 'Una realidad alterna'

**Advertencia: esta historia también será publicada en la página de _Wattpad_ a través de la cuenta '' _SrtaUnicornio''_ por lo que no se aceptan comentarios sobre plagio y esas cosas. **（＾ω＾）

 **A2: Muchos de los personajes le pertenecen a diferentes autores -no me voy a poner a nombrarlos a todos :'v-** **excepto Dean Whitdown, Lauter Whitdown y Peter Benruss.**

* * *

 _Capítulo tres: ''Una realidad alterna, bueno, casi''_

 _¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una delgada hoja de papel_  
 _O como un castillo de naipes_  
 _A punto de caer de sólo un soplido?_

 _Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille_  
 _Que es sólo tuya, como la noche del 4 de Julio_

 _Inspirada en la canción de Katy Perry ''Firework''_

* * *

Me tome el primer vuelo a Nueva York, no había vuelto a llamar a Lauter y tenía miedo de encontrarme conmigo misma y que eso ocasione un agujero negro entre tiempo y espacio. Busque en mi cartera mi móvil, conecte los auriculares y encontré otra de mis canciones favoritas '' _Sorry - Madonna_ ''.

Mire al hombre a mi lado viendo una carrera, la reconocí al instante, era la que Lauter se puso a ver en nuestro departamento #25 justamente en el 2005, el 19 de junio. Me incline un poco, mire al tipo y sonreí con malicia.

―Le apuesto 500 a que gana Michael Schumacher―se me hizo un poco difícil pronunciar el apellido, pero el hombre entendió, sonrió estrechando mi mano. Ahora que lo pensaba, esto del tiempo, no parecía nada malo.

Conté cada billete mientras el taxista me preguntaba las calles, me mordí el labio cuando baje del auto y pude ver a todos mis compañeros hablar. Algunos me miraron pero no me reconocieron, suspire y me adentre en la empresa. Lorena, la secretaria de Rose estaba en su escritorio de seguro jugando _buscaminas,_ pase junto a ella moviendo la mano. Me miro confundida y volvió la vista a su computador.

Entre en el ascensor clikeando en el último piso, dónde se encontraba mi oficina junto a la de Lauter. Hice una mueca al notar que habían cambiado la música que específicamente había pedido hacía muchísimo tiempo antes del 2005. ¿Y si había cambiado algo?, era imposible, salí cuando llego al piso y cuando estuve apunto de entrar como estaba acostumbrada me di de bruces contra la pared.

―¿Pero que demonios?―me separe de esta frunciendo el cejo observando que donde debía estar la puerta de mi oficina no había nada más que una pared, comencé a tantear impresionada hasta que finalmente llegue a la puerta de Lauter. Abrí la puerta de una patada, furiosa.― Lauter Evans Smirnov Whitdown, ¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi puñetera oficina?!.

Mi rubiesito favorito se levanto de golpe gritando como todo el marica que es, mirándome como si tuviese dos cabezas. Me señalo asustado y a la vez, algo enojado.

―¿¡Quién demonios eres!?.

Gruñí pataleando el piso.

―¡La concha de la lora, Lauter, te he dicho que soy la única que insulta y basta con ese juegito de quién soy, quién sos, quién es lupita, BASTA!―grite― ¡¿Dónde esta mi oficina, mi playstation, mi computadora, mis armas, mis fotos?! Lauter, eres mi hermano, no me hagas que te mate.

―¿Dean?.

―No, que decís, si soy la sirenita―dije sarcásticamente.― Lauter...¿qué haces?.

Los brazos del oji-verde estaban enrollados en mis hombros, estuve por empujarlo para continuar pidiéndole explicaciones pero sus sollozos me tomaron con la guardia baja. ¿Estaba llorando?, tenía cara de hombre llorón pero era la segunda vez en toda mi vida que lo veía llorar.

―¿Qué sucede?, ¿alguien te hizo algo? dame su nombre y le voy a partir la cara al muy hijo de...

―¡Eres tú!―se separo de mi dejándome admirar su rostro bañado en lagrimas, algo sonrojado y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas cristalizados. ¿Qué le sucedía? me estaba asustando más de lo que me asuste al no ver mi puerta, mascullo algo sin sentido y luego hablo un poco más alto, dejándome completamente congelada― P-pero tú, estabas muerta.

―¿Qué?―pagaría millones por saber como era mi cara en esos segundos. ¿Muerta? debía estar equivocado, si estaba muerta en el pasado, ahora mismo ni debería estar hablando con él.― Debes, estar equivocado. Solo debo estar perdida...

―No―me detuvo―, yo te vi morir...ese 13 de mayo.

―¡No, eso es imposible!―exclame―yo escape junto a ti, llegamos juntos al pueblo, fue cuando nos encontró Rose...

―Cálmate.

―¡No me calmo ni un carajo!―grite cayendo de rodillas en el piso tomando mi cabeza entre las manos. ¡Era 2005, y Lauter decía que había muero en 1915! que clase de mierda estaba sucediendo, mi cabeza estaba trabajando a mil con preguntas y respuestas que ni yo misma entendía. Me rasque la nariz intentando no llorar, entonces un pensamiento me embargo. Mire a mi rubio el cuál me miraba como un experimento o un mutante de tres cabezas, con algo de desesperación― Tú crees que soy yo, ¿verdad?.

Me miro por unos segundos.

―No estoy completamente seguro.

Volví a bajar la cabeza esta vez con ganas de fundirme en ese mismo segundo. Eso significaba que estaba sola, mi propio hermano no me creía y era mi última esperanza, ¿ahora que haría? no tenía trabajo, ni una casa...

―¿Podría hablar con Rose? soy como tú, eso significa que podría entrar aquí fácilmente con rellenar el papeleo, aunque ya no sería jefa tendría un buen puesto...no, podría conseguir un trabajo humano, total, tengo la secundaria y universidad acabadas.―hablaba muy rápido. Podría encontrar un trabajo bueno, pero me gustaba el puesto que tenía antes en EOW.

―Se nota que te estas comiendo la cabeza pensando. ¿Cómo es eso de que eras jefa?― _si, ¿cómo era eso de que era jefa? y ¿si fue un juego de mi mente todo este tiempo? ¿todo mi vida a sido un malévolo juego de eso que mi madre me advirtió?._

Entonces recordé como si alguien me hubiese lanzado un balde de agua fría.

'' _Cuida de Lauter, no creo que sea capaz de cuidarse solo en este mundo_ ''

Las palabras de mi madre retumbaron en mi mente. Rápido comencé a estudiar cada palabra deteniéndome en _mundo, mundo..._ no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, pero no habían respuesta más razonable que esa además como explicarías que una persona muerta puede haber tenido una vida después de su muerte, según mi hermano.

―¡Lauter, me creerás loca pero se lo que esta sucediendo!―exclame levantándome de golpe, volviendo a ser la Dean de siempre― Tú no eres mi Lauter, eres el Lauter de una dimensión alterna creada para manipular mi mente y ese alguien quiere el fin de los Whitdown. Posiblemente eso era lo que mamá me advirtió, el huracán que me atrapo me trajo a este lugar sin saber que era una trampa, un laberinto.

―Yo creo, que estas delirando―comento algo preocupado.

―¡DERILANDO! soy tú hermana, que según tú debería estar tres metros bajo tierra pero aun así estoy aquí ¡hablándote como el idiota que eres!―grite enojada.

―Llamare a Rose, ella sabrá que hacer―conocía esa mirada llena de angustia, ¡llamaría a Rose para que me borrara la memoria! trate de no hacer ver que había descubierto su plan. Mire detalladamente la oficina de mi hermano buscando una salida fiable, me detuve en los enormes ventanales de las cuadro paredes, eran de un vidrio muy fuerte pero podría atravesarlo con facilidad, no sería tan doloroso pero no decía lo mismo de la caída. Espere que el rubio estuviese tras el escritorio y hable;

―Lauter, te juro que encontrare la forma de explicarte esto sin que me creas loca―comencé a dar zancadas hacía atrás. El se giro como sabiendo que estaba por hacer, sus ojos se abrieron mientras saltaba sobre el escritorio pero ya era tarde, me había lanzado a la nada.

―¡Dean!.

Algunos vidrios caían conmigo, uno que otro me lastimo pero continué cayendo pensando en como amortiguar la caída.

El edificio tenía veinte pisos, junto a el se encontraba un departamento de cinco pisos lo que amortiguaría un poco mi caída, me gire cayendo de bruces sintiendo el aire golpear con mi cara y el techo del edificio acercarse a una velocidad extrema. Centímetros antes de golpear, coloque mis brazos como escudo pensando que me detendría allí mismo, pero continué cayendo atravesando los pisos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...¡Cruck! me detuve en el primer piso sin sentir mis brazos, tenía suerte, pero sabría que mañana esto me dolería a más no poder. Me gire observando a un chico de gafas que parecía estar estudiando, mire el agujero y de vuelta al chico.

―Pagare eso. Será mejor que sigas estudiando si no quieres pasar por lo mismo―gemí de dolor, el castaño asintió efusivamente volviendo a sus deberes sin comentar nada del agujero. Me levante ahora, saltando por la ventana de la habitación, cayendo sobre un auto sin dañarlo.

Suspire, subiendo al primer taxi que paso cerca.

―Al aeropuerto, por favor―pedí mientras el hombre miraba mis heridas con los ojos abiertos. Asintió mientras buscaba mi celular, entre en el mapa de EOW buscando las zonas menos pobladas por los asociados o guardias, sonreí, creo que sabía dónde iría.―Quédese con el vuelto.

Compre mi boleto, subí al avión y puse otra vez, una canción buena. Esta vez me decidí por una de Codplay '' _Yellow_ ''. Me recosté pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, solo pude en que tal vez realmente me había vuelto loca, que no me llegaba agua al tanque, que me faltaban jugadores, que se me había caído varios tornillos...pero estaba segura de que esta no era mi realidad. ¿Y si Lauter no quería borrarme la memoria? el no era mi Laut, probablemente si quería ayudarme, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

―Azafata, ¿me puede servir algo fuerte, por favor?―pedí mirando a la mujer a los ojos, un calor subió a sus mejillas dándome a saber que había caído bajo mis encantos. _Don número dos; mis ojos tenían una energía que se activaba a mi gusto y se trasmitía con la mirada, prendiendo las hormonas del receptor pero solo para mi._ Rápida como un rayo fue a buscar algo para mi.

Antes de que se cumpliese un minuto, la mujer ya estaba frente a mi con una bandejita con un vaso y una botella de lo que parecía Whisky - _de seguro era lo más fuerte que tenía-_ estaba por quejarme cuando ella saco algo del bolsillo delantero, una bolsita con...¡¿droga?!. Me miro, asentí sin importancia y le coloco a la botella toda la bolsa.

Me sirvió y de un trago lo bebí; ¡wow!, no estaba nada mal. Pedí otro, y otro, y otro. Y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en el baño besándome apasionadamente con la azafata.

―¡Solo conduzca, la puta madre!―vertí un poco más de agua al pequeño pedazo de papel mirando mi reflejo en la pantalla de mi móvil intentando borrar el labial de mi cuello. Me había despertado en el baño con una resaca terrible, mientras la chica que descubrí se llama Kimberly me zarandeaba diciendo que el avión ya había aterrizado.

Me dio su número el cuál lancé en la basura en mi primera oportunidad, ¡ella me había dado droga mezclada con éxtasis, que clase de loca psicópata es!. ¡Puaj! había estado con esa que de seguro se habrá acostado hasta con el piloto y el co-piloto.

El hombre me dejo en un motel en Port Angeles, agradecí que junto a este hubiese un super mercado dónde pude comprar una buena crema dental y un jabón espadol. Cuando salí pensé en como podría llegar a Forks, tal vez si dormía una noche en el motel al día siguiente podría ir, ya que ahora era de noche.

Era una buena idea.

Estaba por entrar cuando un auto se detuvo junto a mi, fruncí el cejo y un escalofrío bajo por mi columna. ¿Y si Lauter me envió a buscar? me relamí los labios nerviosa intentando escapar a paso rápido. La puerta del piloto se abrió mientras alguien muy conocido, ¡pff! casi me da un infarto y yo que creía que era alguien peor.

―¡Pero si eres el chico cara de virgen!―exclame sonriendo y al segundo volví a fruncir el cejo― Q-quiero decir, ¿Quién eres?.

―Por fin te encuentro―comento suspirando, parecía incomodo― Necesito hablar contigo.

Parecía acordarse de mi, ¿no habrá funcionado? que coño, ahora recuerdo que no estaba en mis cuatro sentidos de seguro solo logre dejarlo inconsciente. Me lanzaría la furia ensima y luego llamaría a la policía, que más da.

―Ya te dije que te voy a pagar, pero ahora como vez necesito un buen baño y descansar―termine girándome pero me tomo del brazo para que lo volviera a tener al frente.

―Será rápido―rogó, podía ver la suplica en sus ojos avellanedas...espera, ¿avellanedas?.

―Vale, habla.

―¿Aquí?―inquirió sorprendido, me encogí de hombros y me arrastro dentro de su auto, bueno, de su nuevo auto. Me dejo en el co-piloto y se tomo el pelo entre las manos― ¿Que fue eso que me hiciste?.

―Te deje inconsciente, ¿feliz?―rodé los ojos aburrida.

―Eso no es cierto, además de imposible. Recuerdo que querías borrarme la memoria, ¿cómo es eso posible?―parecía preguntarse más a si mismo que a mi― Quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar, no a borrarme la memoria si no a dejarme inconsciente.

―¿Te has vuelto loco?―exclame abriendo los ojos como platos―¡Así me encontrarían más rápido, simplemente golpeate la cabeza con una roca, no es algo del otro mundo!.

Se giro atravesándome con la mirada.

―¿Quienes te están buscando?―quiso saber.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Solo, olvida eso, ya te enviare el dinero del puñetero auto―dije enojada bajándome del auto.

―No quiero el dinero.

Me gire levantando una ceja, ¿cómo que no quiere el dinero? le he destrozado el auto y luego lo he reconstruido volviendo a escaparme, dejándolo inconsciente y después olvidándome dónde lo deje. Creo que ese auto tiene una buena historia que contar, pero todos quieren el dinero ¿por qué el no?.

―¿Qué quieres a cambio?―pregunte algo desconfiada― ¿Un nuevo auto?.

―No.

―¿Una Xbox?

―No.

―¿Un viaje a Miami?

―No.

―Que raro, ese siempre funciona―me rasque la nariz― vale, ¿qué quieres?.

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

―Quiero que vuelvas a dejarme inconsciente.

―¡Usa la fuckin piedra!―exclame ya fuera de mis cabales.

―No lo entiendes―habló calmado― pero si me dejas, puedo explicarlo.

Apreté los labios en una linea recta apretando los puños, _¿qué quería explicarme?_ mire a mi alrededor, volviendo a fijar mi vista en el, el vivía en Forks, en el bosque, de seguro cerca de mi casa. Sonreí con malicia.

―Vale esta bien, mientras tanto...―sonreí lo más inocente que pude― ¿Podrías darme un empujoncito hasta Forks?.


	5. Cuatro: 'Los vampiros también sueñan'

**Advertencia: esta historia también será publicada en la página de _Wattpad_ a través de la cuenta '' _SrtaUnicornio''_ por lo que no se aceptan comentarios sobre plagio y esas cosas. ** ƸӜƷ

 **A2: Muchos de los personajes le pertenecen a diferentes autores -no me voy a poner a nombrarlos a todos :'v-** **excepto Dean Whitdown, Lauter Whitdown y Peter Benruss.**

* * *

► _Capítulo Cuatro: Los vampiros también pueden soñar_ ◄

 _Viviremos por el mañana,_  
 _viviremos por tan largo tiempo,_  
 _estamos esperando a alguien,_  
 _alguien que nos traiga la salvación._

 _Inspirado en la canción de Carlos Jean ''Prisoners''_

* * *

Mire de reojo a mi acompañante, lucía nervioso pero lo ocultaba con su cara de tormenta glacial. Suspire volviendo la vista a la ventana; si no me equivocaba, mi casa estaba oculta en una parte del bosque, no sabía cuál pero la encontraría con el GPS que deje dentro, allí podría ocultarme hasta que encontrara una respuesta que armara el rompecabezas completo.

La panza me gruño y la sobe abriendo mi cartera, recuerdo haber comprado una barra de cereal con frutas en el super. Abrí el envoltorio propinándole una buena mordida, ¿hacía cuando no comía? mis tripas gemían de insatisfacción en cuando más comía de la barrita.

―¿Quieres?―le ofrecí al cobrizo pero este negó― Tienes más cara de hambre que yo, vamos, dale una mordidita, Ank, ank.

Mordí el aire acercando la barra a su boca, volvió a negar mientras intentaba encubrir un atisbo de sonrisa. Me encogí de hombros dando otra mordida a la barrita de cereal, no estaba tan mal, además tenía vitaminas, eso podía ayudarme con el misterio de por que mi piel se había vuelto tan endeble.

Entramos por un camino en el bosque, el tío conducía muy rápido y eso comenzaba a agradarme, los árboles se veían borrosos mientras danzaban tras la ventana. Serpenteaba el camino con tan facilidad como si los caminos se los conociese de memoria, era algo alucinante, yo en cambio, ya hubiese chocado. Saque otra barra de cereal de mi cartera mordiéndola apenas la desenvolví, mi estomago pareció dar una voltereta gracias a eso.

―¡Detente!―grite levantándome de golpe justo se detuvo y baje como alma que lleva el diablo, me agache junto a un árbol lista para vomitar pero lo único que salió fue la barrita de cereal hecha trisas, me levante sintiéndome mareada al segundo, señale lo que salió de mi con asco― No vuelvo a comer esa mierda nunca más en mi vida.

Pase la palma de mi mano por mi boca girándome, abrí la cartera lanzando las otras ocho barritas al piso y saltando sobre ellas. El cobrizo - _no sabía su nombre_ \- me miraba como si estuviese loca mientras se posicionaba junto a mi.

―¿Hace cuanto que no comes adecuadamente?―pregunto caminando a la enorme casa haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera. _Eh, ¿ya habíamos llegado, en que momento?._

Bufe.

―Esto no es por que no como adecuadamente, esas barritas debieron...vencerse o algo―me excuse moviendo las manos, _tenía un tik en el pie cuando mentía, espero no lo note._ ― Por cierto, te dije que me dieras un empujoncito a Forks, no que me trajeras a tu casa.

Me quede quieta en mi puesto.

―Tú no me invitarías a pasar a tu casa―adivino con una sonrisa.

―Tienes razón―lo seguí a una considerable distancia buscando algún indicio de maldad en su mente. _Don número tres; percibía cuando una persona pensaba algo, no leía sus pensamientos pero de alguna forma los entendía. Al igual que podía sentir lo que la gente a mi alrededor experimentaba; cuando había miedo, desesperación, tristeza el sentimiento podía llegar a afectar a mis emociones actuales._ ―Además, no se tu nombre.

Pareció darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

―Lo siento, que descortez de mi parte.―se giro sonriendo― Soy Edward Cullen, ¿tú eres...?.

―La mujer a la que arrastrase a tu casa, un placer conocerte―sonreí sarcásticamente. _Edward Cullen, me parecía conocer ese nombre. Si, creo que Eleiza lo había nombrado alguna vez..._ ―Ahora suéltalo todo.

Moví la mano como escoba para que hablara, pero otra vez vi como el nerviosismo volvía a invadir sus ojos y gruñí. ¿Qué le sucedía? no creo que '' _explicar algo_ '' sea el fin del mundo, bueno, depende de lo que fuese a salir de su boquita. ¿Pero que cosa que el diga me hará cambiar de opinión acerca de que le conviene usar una roca?, nada.

―¿Qué ves de raro en mi?―pregunto sorprendiéndome.― Y no respondas nada idiota.

Hice truchita.

―Vale―lo mire detenidamente y aplaudí recordando algo― ¡Ah ya se! tus ojos, cuando te robe el auto los tenías negros y ahora, como de un dorado algo desgastado y amarillento.

―¿Qué más?.

―No lo se, Cullen, además de tu cara virgen.―me encogí de hombros, el chico pálido me lanzo una mirada algo molesta― Eres más normal que la palabra, bueno, también estas muy frío y no siento tus latidos...

El me miro expectante.

―Dijiste que me explicarías, no que tendría que adivinar.―sisee algo enojada.

―Esto no es algo que se valla comentando de aquí para allá, debes tomártelo con calma y respirar.― _creo que el lo necesita más que yo_ ― Maldición, no puedo.

―¿No puedes por que no eres capaz, o no puedes por que es un secreto el cuál prometiste jamás contar?―inquirí comenzando a sentir curiosidad.

―Un poco de los dos.

Asentí poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. Pobre diablo, de alguna forma quería ayudarlo pero si no me contaba no podía, ¿por que alguien querría quedar inconsciente? tal vez era de esas personas masoquistas o puede que se le allá realmente roto el coco...

―¡Deja de pensar que estoy loco!―exclamo fuera de si agarrando su cabeza entre las manos.

―Pero...espera un segundo―lo señale achinando los ojos― ¿cómo sabes que estoy pensando en eso?

Pareció pensar unos segundos en su respuesta y pareció iluminarse su cara, como niño de diez años en disney aunque en mis tiempos los niños prefieren más estar aplastando el traste en un sofá jugando.

―Si, se lo que estas pensando. Pero hasta ahora, eres la persona que más piensa, no solo eso, piensas y piensas cosas sin sentido hasta para ti y me volverás loco, tú mente es un lío de posibles e imposibles.

 _Interesante._

―No se puede volver más loco a un loco―comente sinceramente― pero que tu leas mi mente, creo que eso podría romper esa frases. ¿Por eso quieres que te deje inconsciente? ¿te vuelven loco las voces a tu alrededor?.

―Se canalizarlas. Pero no es exactamente por eso―bufo al notar que su pequeño don no me había sorprendido en nada― ¿De dónde me dijiste que venías?

―Yo nunca dije nada.―reí― Lo siento, pero eso es...

―Información clasificada. Como tu nombre, supongo.―me interrumpió― Esta bien, te lo diré.

―Soy todo oídos.

Volví a cruzarme de brazos apoyándome en un árbol.

―Yo...

―Tú...―levante una ceja. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y por un segundo pude sentir lo que el sentía. Un mundo de experiencias, pude ver a través de sus ojos, sus recuerdos. Cada vello de mi piel se levanto mientras una corriente fría recorría mi espalda hasta mi cerebro, lo mire sorprendida― ¡No lo digas!.

Apretó la mandíbula; el sabía que había descubierto su secreto. Debería estar feliz, ¿no?, un sabor amargo se instalo en mi garganta mientras cada recuerdo suyo pasaba por mi mente, no se por que me sentía así si el no había dañado a nadie inocente, pero con tal de saber que estaba frente a un chupasangre me era suficiente.

―Ahora lo entiendo, más o menos―hablé seca después de un largo silencio incomodo― Los vampiros no pueden dormir, bueno, digamos que los vampiros de tu raza. Pero sigo sin comprender por que quieres con tanto anhelo que te deje inconsciente...

―¿Los vampiros de mi raza?―negó captando que eso no era más importante que su loca manía― Bueno, los vampiros no dormimos y eso significa que no soñamos, ya como verás, una roca no puede dejarme inconsciente―bromeo intentando aligerar el ambiente, sonreí― pero tú si, no como cualquiera, tu pudiste hacer que...

―Soñaras―acabe por él, comprendiendo todo.― Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas, ¡que no es por que tu lo pidas!, solo es un favor por confiar en mi, supongo.

―¿Segura?―pregunto con una sonrisa.

―Créeme que eres el primero que viene a pedir que use uno de mis dones sobre él―carraspeé― pero como ya sabemos tu estas demente.

―Entonces, ¿lo harás?―una chispa de esperanza se abrió paso en sus ojos dorados.

―Si.―conteste encogiéndome de hombros, sin tomarle demasiada importancia. De todas maneras, solo sería una vez y me dejaría en paz.

―¿Cuando?―quiso saber algo emocionado.

―Cuando quieras...―me quede en silencio estudiando mis palabras― No lo malinterpretes, vampiro virgen.

Estaba segura de que si Cullen fuese un humano sus mejillas se hubiesen prendido de un rojo carmesí, por que de alguna forma, sentía que lo conocía.

Me reí.

―Entonces, ¿cuando comienza el show?.

―Ahora―soltó de golpe.

―¿Ahora ahora? pensé que te tomarías un minuto para pensar, el menos un día, no que te fueras a entregar como Lauter a la sopa de letras―termine riéndome por eso, pero después de seguro mi cara fue de tristeza y agonía.―Vale, espera que piense en como puedo hacerlo sin borrarte la memoria.

Ese día pude dejarlo casi tieso por mi poca energía, podía quitarme el colgante y practicar un rato hasta que más o menos no me quede casi nada de actividad en la sangre y cerebro, posiblemente ahí pueda darle al vampiro lo que quiere. Me quite el collar guardándolo en la cartera y comencé con unos de los entrenamiento que me tomaba más energía que cualquier otro...

―¿Qué haces?.

―Gastar energía―respondí simplemente cerrando los ojos dejando la mente en blanco. Me concentré en el sonido del aire, y me imagine como una pluma siendo arrastrada por el soplar del viento, trague en seco mientras una gota de transpiración caía por mi frente. Busque en lo más profundo de mi toda la energía contenida y de un tirón la libere, sintiendo como mis pies dejaban de sostener mi cuerpo por un segundo...pero al siguiente sentí mi cuerpo estrellarse con el piso― Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay, ¡duele!.

Me había alejado unos metros de mi estancia de hace unos segundos y me sentí feliz, ¡estaba progresando! y con saber eso me ponía contenta.

Había gastado lo suficiente para dejar a Cullen inconsciente.

―¿Listo?―inquirí acercándome a colmillitos como animal a su presa; asintió.

Tome aire y pase mi mano por sus ojos, los cuales me miraban algo emocionados, dije las palabras en japones y a los segundos su cuerpo calló con un golpe sordo. No podía saber si lo había re-matado - _por que ya estaba muerto_ \- por lo que solo tome su cuerpo y lo lleve hasta su casa, como no tenía llave golpe la puerta abriéndola al instante, mire la casa asombrada por lo hermosa que era la sala.

Lo deposite en uno de los sillones, mirando a mi alrededor pensando en si el vivía solo. ¿Ahora que hacía, esperar a ver si seguía _vivo_? mire su cara, parecía un cadáver. Suspire sentándome junto él, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas y el rostro en mis palmas.

―¿Tendrá comida? ah, en que estoy pensando, es un vampiro, probablemente tiene bolsas de sangre―bufe frunciendo el cejo― No tendría que haber tirado esas barritas.

Salí de la casa sin cambiar mi expresión, mire a mi alrededor sacando el celular de mi bolsillo y comencé a caminar hacía dónde me indicaba el GPS. Salte varios troncos, esquive ramas y hasta comencé a patear una piedra, finalmente llegue al punto dónde marcaba con una luz roja y fije mi vista sobre el celular.

A plena vista, parecía un simple lugar del bosque; me acerque a uno de los arboles y lo golpee dos veces escuchando el sonido del metal. De este se abrió una pequeña compuerta dónde se encontraba un aparato con números, teclee los dígitos ya memorizados y en el piso se abrió una doble compuerta dónde cabía hasta un elefante.

Salté sin pensarlo dos veces, cayendo sobre ¿una cama de agua?. Recordé que en esta _dimensión o mundo_ , como sea, yo no existía desde hacía muchísimos años atrás, por lo que los cambios que había realizado en este lugar no existían aquí, así que ya me imaginaba más o menos como estaba el lugar.

Me levante sintiendo las compuertas cerrarse y las luces se prendieron, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro. El lugar se veía impecable, con sofás en el pequeño circulo que bajaba un escalón al piso ¡no era como me lo imaginaba!, no había ventanas excepto en cada una de las habitaciones. Camine por el lugar mirando los cuadros colgados en la pared, tome uno con cuidado observando la fotografía.

Era la graduación de Lauter.

Apreté la mandíbula tomando un largo respiro dejando el cuadro dónde estaba, me gire dando una rápida mirada en el lugar y me encamine a las habitaciones; la mía, por supuesto, no existía, pero en la habitación del rubio seguro estaba lo que buscaba. Entre en la habitación lanzando las únicas cosas que tenía en la cama, abrí el armario buscando alguna que otra arma - _sabía los lugares dónde el rubio guardaba todo_ -, encontré una computadora y hasta ropa. Supongo que venía aquí seguido por lo que era peligroso quedarme, bufe tomando municiones y guarde todo en una mochila, hasta que encontrara respuestas, era fugitiva de mi propia gente.

Salí del lugar por la puerta trasera mirando a mi alrededor buscando algún latido u sentido, pero no parecía haber nadie a metros. Corrí por el bosque hasta salir de este, camine sin rumbo por las calles hasta que hallé un hotel, entre haciendo que sonara la campanilla y me acerque hasta el mostrador.

―Una habitación, por favor ―pedí con una expresión neutra poniendo nervioso al hombre, mire la habitación buscando cámaras y con un movimiento de mano las apague. Sonreí orgullosa de poder comenzar a controlarlo, el hombre me pregunto cuantos días me quedaría― Una noche ―simplemente dije encogiéndome de hombros, le di la tarjeta y el la llave de la habitación murmurando el piso y pasillo, asentí tomando mi tarjeta y camine hasta el ascensor.

¿Cómo conseguir respuestas si ni siquiera tenía pistas? Lo único que parecía encajar era que me había teletrasportado con el huracán, y eso no parecía tan creíble que digamos. Me apoye afligida en la pared de la pequeña cabina, ¿qué haría ahora?, ¿qué tenía de diferente este mundo con el mío? necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ya.

Llegue al piso y baje casi arrastrando los pies, me sentía tan decaída... como si todas las veces que no e dormido por trabajo estuviesen vengándose, ¡maldita sea!. Abrí la puerta de la habitación mirando la enorme cama con anhelo, sonreí como nunca y corrí lanzándome y gimiendo de satisfacción.

―Que comodidad ―ronronee acomodándome a mi gusto.

―¿No podías esperar a que me despertara?.

―KYAAAAAA ―salté asustada cubriéndome como si estuviese desnuda u algo, me encontré con Cullen sentado en la única silla que adornaba la habitación mirándome con una ceja levantada y una expresión seria― Cullen, maldita sea... ―respire y me recompuse― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a la habitación de una dama sin siquiera tocar la puerta o la ventana, o por dónde demonios sea que entraste...!?.

―Yo te hice una pregunta primero ―mascullo casi sin despegar sus labios.

 _Uy, que miedo._

―Por que es aburrido, parecía estar viendo un cadáver. Además, tengo cosas más importantes que esperar a que la bella durmiente se despierte, ¿capisci? ―moví la mano― Así que si no te molesta, necesito pensar y dormir, más que todo pensar y mañana a la mañana, me largo de aquí.

La habitación se baño en silencio y aproveche para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. Tenía el sueño pesado por lo que no sería tan difícil, solo esperaba que el comentario de Lauter sobre '' _que fuerte roncaba_ '' fuese mentira, me rasque la nariz sintiendo como el sueño ya me ganaba y caía en los brazos de morfeo...

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

―Jhm, D-dean...


End file.
